A veces hay una pieza de mas
by paola312
Summary: Todo parece ir bien en Arendelle hasta que los fantasmas del pasado resurgen


A veces hay piezas de mas

Era una fría mañana en Arendelle y las festividades se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero para la reina Elsa todo eso se le hacía complicado, pues el hecho de haber tenido que permanecer encerrada gran parte de su infancia no la ayudaba mucho, las únicas veces que Elsa habría festejado las fiestas era cuando era una niña, antes de empezar a perder el control de sí misma, pero ahora que aprendía a controlarse y que su relación con Anna se había vuelto más estable ella tenía que aceptar que quisiera o no, en el palacio festejarían las fiestas como se había hecho varios años atrás; así el castillo mando a decorarse, las puertas se llenaron de guirnaldas, en el salón principal habitaba un enorme y frondoso pino decorado con esferas de cristales, adornos por todos lados, y hasta la punta una estrella azul hecha de vidrio adornada con cristales azules y dorados, esa estrella era uno de los legados de la familia; así mismo el palacio parecía cobrar vida mientras los sirvientes adornaban felizmente el palacio pues no recordaban la última vez que se habían decorado el palacio para las fiestas, la más emocionada por las fiestas era por supuesto Anna, no solo porque ya había pasado tiempo desde que había festejado, sino porque las pasaría con Kristoff y Elsa, aunque por su parte Elsa no le preocupaba mucho las fiestas pues ella tenía sus propios asuntos entre ellos la visita nocturna que Jack hacia a diario, ya había pasado al menos 1 semana en la que Jack y Elsa se veían a diario en la noche, así que eso era lo que tenía la mente de Elsa ocupada todos los días, el solo pensar que tendría planeado Jack Frost para esa noche, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Esa noche como de costumbre se quedó en el balcón sentada esperando a Jack, y así a lo lejos Elsa pudo distinguir un muchacho volando hacia ella, Jack- hey Elsa, y Elsa que a pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a sus visitas lo saludo mientras escondía su cara sonrojada, Jack- wow el castillo sí que se ve resplandeciente esta noche, por poco y pensé que me había dirigido a otro reino, Elsa- jajaja si, después de mucho tiempo por fin vamos a celebrar las fiestas aquí en el palacio, Jack- me gusta, aunque sabes hace falta algo, y así con un toque de su bastón Jack hizo aparecer un muérdago congelado por encima de ambos, Elsa- se quedó en silencio mirando a Jack, con las mejillas realmente rojas, Jack- solo cierra los ojos le dijo a Elsa casi murmurando, y así Elsa cerro los ojos y Jack se abalanzo un poco para apenas tocar sus delicados labios, y al terminar Elsa simplemente sonrió tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos pues solo se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba; Elsa- hey Jack, ¿entonces qué planes tienes para hoy? Aun sin devolverle la mirada, y Jack que incluso se veía más seguro después del beso le respondió- estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos intentar algo diferente, ya sabes algo divertido, Elsa- ¿a qué te refieres con algo divertido? Pregunto ella ya que se la había pasado lo enrojecido, Jack- pues quería aprovechar esta noche y llevarte a conocer un poco, Elsa- bueno realmente nunca he salido del reino, así que… está bien, Jack- perfecto, ven sube, y Elsa que ya se sentía acostumbrada se agarró fuertemente de su cuello y ambos salieron volando por el balcón, mientras volaban Elsa trataba de imaginarse a donde la estaría llevando Jack, y después de varios minutos Jack aterrizo en lo que parecía un pequeño pueblecito, Elsa-¿Dónde estamos?, Jack- en mi hogar, o lo que solía ser mi hogar hace casi 200 años, Elsa- es un pueblito muy pintoresco, Jack- lo sé, suelo venir aquí cuando me siento triste o feliz o cuando solo quiero pensar, Elsa- ¿debería estar asustada o feliz?, Jack- nada de eso solo quiero enseñarte un lugar muy especial para mí, y Jack tomo la mano de Elsa llevándola a lo que parecería un viejo roble que acababa de perder todas sus hojas y se preparaba para un duro invierno, Jack- cuando era humano solía venir aquí a pensar, y ahora siendo inmortal lo sigo haciendo, lo que nos lleva a la siguiente orden del día, Elsa- ¿Jack me podrías explicar de qué hablas?, Jack- Elsa en toda mi vida nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, Elsa- te refieres a alguien con el poder de controlar la nieve, Jack- no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que eres leal, eres sincera, eres única, bella, talentosa, divertida, poderosa y por sobre todo eres sencilla a pesar de todo tus poderes, tu corona, no eres la clásica princesa que solo le interesa ser la mejor vestida en un baile, o llevar la corona más grande, o ser el centro de atención, Elsa- en realidad soy reina no princesa, Jack- y aun así eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y créeme que he vivido mucho, por eso mismo no tengo miedo de hacer esto, y entonces Jack se encontraba arrodillado ante Elsa, Jack- Elsa sé que te conozco apenas hace un tiempo, pero también sé que nunca conoceré a nadie como tú, nadie que me cautive como tú, que me haga reír de la forma en la que tú lo haces, por eso mismo, Elsa reina de Arendelle serias mi esposa, y así Jack sostuvo entre sus dedos lo que sería un anillo rojo con una gema en el centro y unas más pequeñas alrededor de todo el anillo, Elsa- Oh mi Dios, Jack yo no sé qué decir… me refiero a que si se pero… lo que quiero decir…, Jack- ¿es un sí o un no?, Elsa- por supuesto que es un sí, y así cuando Jack se dispuso a colocar el anillo en el dedo de Elsa ella simplemente salto encima de él, y así después de varias horas después de hablar sobre como seria su boda y como pasarían juntos las fiestas regresaron a Arendelle, a lo que Jack se despidió de ella con un largo y tierno beso en los labios, y así decidió partir, y cuando Elsa se encontraba lista para abalanzarse en su cama, Anna llamo a su puerta, Anna- Elsa ocupo que salgas es urgente, y Elsa que aún no se le pasaba la alegría salió de la habitación para ver qué pasaba, Elsa- Anna ocupo contarte algo, Anna- Elsa no quiero interrumpirte pero esto es importante por favor baja conmigo, y así ambas hermanas bajaron las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban lo que sería un joven y varios hombres a su alrededor, Joven- reina Elsa, lamento haber llegado así de repente pero me entere que usted ya tiene 21 años si no me equivoco, Elsa- no lo hace, y podría saber caballero quien es usted y que hacen en mi palacio a estas horas de la noche, Joven- si claro su majestad, me llamo Hugo, príncipe Hugo del reino de Kimbua y vengo en representación de mi hermano el rey Ángelo; Elsa- y dígame príncipe Hugo a que se debe su presencia y la de su hermano, Hugo- bueno el notario real se lo explicara todo, notario- señorita tal vez no tenga idea de que es lo que está ocurriendo, pero lo que pasa es que usted al ser ya una mujer de 21 años y ya es reina como proclamaron sus padres antes de morir, usted ya está lista para unirse en santo matrimonio, horrorizada Elsa solo pudo responder con un disgustado ¿Qué?, notario- antes de que sus padres murieran tenían la preocupación de que debido a sus poderes usted no sería capaz de encontrar a alguien con quien gobernar a su lado, por lo que años atrás ellos llegaron a un acuerdo con los padres del príncipe Hugo y del rey Ángelo, usted se casaría con el rey Ángelo y así ambos reinos se volverían uno solo, su padre advirtió que usted podría ser peligrosa, pero a los reyes no les importo mucho mientras ambos reinos se unieran, por lo que el 24 de diciembre usted y el rey Ángelo contraerán matrimonio, Elsa- pero no puedo casarme con el rey Ángelo, Hugo- su majestad sé que todo esto es un muy repentino pero debido a la situación actual es de suma importancia unir a ambos reinos, el príncipe Hugo era un joven de más de 16 años, con el cabello rubio pero con la cara pecosa, no era más alto que Elsa pero mantenía un porte que lo hacía ver más alto y sus ojos grises demostraban que él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el tratado; notario- mañana temprano usted y el rey Ángelo tendrán su primer encuentro, donde anunciaremos públicamente su matrimonio, ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos, mañana a las 3:00 volveremos, que pasen buenas noches, y así rápidamente todos marcharon dejando solas a Anna y a Elsa, Elsa- no, esto no puede ser no puede ser es solo una pesadilla, no puedo casarme ni siquiera lo conozco, Anna- Elsa cálmate sé que esto se ve mal pero…, Anna no encontraba como consolar a su hermana, Elsa- Anna no lo entiendes yo ya amo a alguien más, enseñándole el anillo a Anna, Anna- oh mi dios Elsa, ¿él te pidió matrimonio?, Elsa- si hoy hace apenas unas horas, y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, no puedo huir, no puedo dejar el reino, ¿pero cómo me voy a librar de este matrimonio arreglado?, Anna- Elsa, lo mejor es que no pensemos sobre eso ahora, se supone que hoy deberías estar irradiando felicidad pues aquel que amas te profeso su amor y es lo único en lo que deberías preocuparte, lo mejor sería que ambas fuéramos a dormir y hablaremos de esto mañana temprano, de una o de otra forma debe de haber una forma de disolver ese matrimonio arreglado.

Así ambas subieron a su habitación, y como era lógico Elsa no podría dormir, solo pensando en que haría, su alegría se había esfumado en menos de 10 minutos y ahora se encontraba a punto de casarse con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, pero eso no pasaría se dijo así misma, con el único hombre con el que ella pasaría toda su vida sería con Jack, y así se quedó observando el cielo hasta que logro quedarse dormía en su cama, esperando que ocurriría al día siguiente.


End file.
